Expedition: Artefakte in Feralas - Part 2
Der zweite Teil der Expedition: Artefakte in Feralas ist die Fortsetzung von: Expedition: Artefakte in Feralas - Part 1. Von Geschichte & Gefahr - Feralas In der Zwischenzeit * Von Searithiel Elanore Aus dem steinernen Bogen alter Ruinen schaut die Sin'dorei gen Himmel, ab und an verdeckt von Blätterdächern der prächtigen Bäume Feralas. Ein fahles Licht umgibt die Gegend, ähnlich wie, das ihrer von Fel verseuchten Augen. Der Blick ist als träumerisch zu bezeichnen, der sich zudem an einen ganz anderen Ort zu wünschen mag. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln tritt auf ihre Lippen. Es wird dunkel und der Himmel leuchtet unter der Wolkendecke orange angehaucht. Eine Strähne des haselnussbraune Haares, wird mit einer zarten Handbewegung aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, ehe der Blick in das Innere der Ruine zurück wagt. "Er macht nichts anderes mehr...", flüstert sie leise, ohne wirklich einen Ansprechpartner zu haben. Mit einem weiteren Blick wendet sich wieder der Umgebung zu. Hierher würden sie kommen. Bestimmt! thumb|left Ein letzter Moment soll jener Hoffnung gelten, als sie sich nun entscheidet wieder in die Ruinen zurück zu kehren. Der Weg, der von Moos zwischen den Ritzen und Rissen auf den steinernen und aneinander gelegten Platten übersät sind, führt zu einer Art Wendelweg, die in den nächsten Stock führt. Oben angelangt, bahnt sich Searithiels Blick weiter diesen entlang, als sie zu der gegenüberliegenden Seite des kreisrunden Weges schreitet. Dort vernimmt sie die Stimme von Mirthoras, der konzentriert seine Augen geschlossen hält. Ein ständiges, unerbttliches Murmeln und das Leuchten einer arkanen Rune unter ihm sind zu erkennen. Das schwarze Haar, welches im Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden ist, weht. Gesten mit Armen und Händen wirken verschwörerisch und rituell. Die Konzentration ist regelrecht zu spüren. Sicher braucht diese ein jeder Magier, aber... gerade bei ihm schien es mehr, als das zu sein. Die Sin'dorei wendet sich diesem nun langsam zu. Von hinten schreitet sie an ihn heran. "Sie sind hier.... Mirthoras...?". Der Magier gibt keinen Ton von sich, stattdessen beendet er den Zauber den er wirkte. "Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht?", erwidert dieser herrisch. "Natürlich sind sie hier....", fährt er fort mit recht... erfreutem Ton? Kurz hält Searithiel inne. Schon wieder so ein garstiger Ton. Den beherrscht er in letzter Zeit ziemlich gut.Anscheinend bekommt ihm die Verfolgungsjagd nicht, oder mehr die damit verbundene Paranoia. "Dann erinnerst du dich doch an unsere Abmachung, nicht wahr?", versichert sie sich, "Wenn sie mich suchen und finden, dann -". "ALLES zu seiner Zeit. NOCH sind sie nicht hier.", versucht der Magus ihren Satz abzuwickeln. "Ich glaube Omduil. Und er ist hier. Er gab mir sein Wort.", gibt sie ruhig wieder. Einen Moment lang pausiert sie. "Ihr Kommen ist unweigerlich.", beendet sie bestimmend. Ein weiterer Moment von Stille kehrt ein. Vermutlich um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Zumindest nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des Magus zu vermuten. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ein gemächlicher Gang, der den Sin'dorei von einer, auf die anderen Seite und wieder zurück führt. Der Kopf legt sich in den Nacken und ein undeutbares Schmunzeln wird sichtbar, vollendet mit einem dunklen Kichern, das mit dem nach vorne Fallen des Kopfes hörbar wird. "Ja...", zieht er das Wort verspielt in die Länge. "Der ehemalige Großmagister des Hauses Abaeir. Konsequenzen ziehen, war immer schon sein Ding." Offensichtlich hat der Magus Freude daran, das Wort "Ding" in seinen Satz eine besondere Bedeutung zu verleihen. Ähnlich wie das Vergnügen eines Kindes, welches die Macht gefunden hatte, eine Ameise unter seinem Finger zu zerdrücken. Sein Gegenüber erhebt daraufhin sacht eine Augenbraue, wohl nichts Gutes hier vermutend. "Nun,...", beginnt sie die Situation zu erläutern, "ich denke es hat nicht viel mit dem zu tun, was ich eigentlich sagen will." Versucht auf den Punkt zu kommen, fragt sie nun schließlich: "Warum soll ich auf etwas warten, was offensichtlich ist?". Keineswegs, spricht die Körpersprache, der Blick, oder der angeschlagene Ton ihrer Stimme von Ungeduld. Eher von Ratlosigkeit aufgrund von Mirthoras' Worten. "Aus dem einfachen Grund, da du sonst nie erfahren würdest, ob sie sich auch die Mühe machen würden nach dir zu suchen. Sicherlich haben sie den Weg hierher gefunden, auch sind sie hier in unserer Nähe, aber... vielleicht sind sie ja nur ganz schlicht und ergreifend", die letzten Worte des Magus sind mehr ergreifend, als schlicht betont, "auf der Durchreise?". "Natürlich sind sie das.", bekräftigt die Sin'dorei. "Omduil wird dennoch das Triumvirat über meinen Aufenthaltsort mit Sicherheit informiert haben." Die Mundwinkel verziehen sich ungemein beeindruckt von den Worten Searithiels hinab. "Ja,... du hast ihm aber auch mehr als gut zugespielt. Und vorallem hat sich der Termin ja perfekt zu deiner Rettung überschnitten, hm?", entgegnet er mit deutungsvollem Blick. Sie geht auch sogleich auf diesen ein: "Das klingt ja so als würdest du mir damit sagen wollen, sie nehmen mich mal "eben" mit, weil sie sowieso hier vorbei gekommen sind...." Die Augenbrauen zucken seinerseits hinweisend in die Höhe. Doch von Searithiel folgt sogleich ein Kopfschütteln: "Nein. Niemals. Omduil würde niemals das auf diese Weise zulassen. Er weiß das ich meine Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht habe und hat daher die Expedition als Chance wahrgenommen." Kurz und kühl mustert Mirthoras sie: "Wie du meinst. Dann... geh' vielleicht am Besten? Mach' es ihm wieder Recht und vergesse dich dabei selbst." Und hier wurde der wunde Punkt getroffen, der sie zum schweigen bringt. Zweifel steht im Gesicht der Sin'dorei geschrieben. "Du sollst ja gehen...", beschwichtigt der Magus das leidende Wesen vor sich, "aber könntest du es dir denn verzeihen, auf den... finalen... und den wichtigsten Teil des Ganzen... zu verzichten?", tut er kund, als wisse er genau wovon er spricht. Als will er seine Erfahrung mit ihr teilen. Oh, ja. Das tut er. Ein schweres Seufzen ertönt ihrerseits. Es soll der letzte Schritt sein, der gegangen wird, aber eben auch der Schwierigste, wenn man sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lässt. Aber vielleicht hat er ja Recht? Vielleicht würde sie es bereuen, wenn sie es den anderen und sich selbst, im ersten Moment, zu leicht machen würde. Ein aufmunterndes, aber ein reichlich verwirrendes Lächeln zudem, breitet sich auf seine Lippen aus, während er sich gemächlich zu ihr dreht. "Geduld... zahlt sich aus. Glaub' mir. Ein manch' anderer musste schon länger auf etwas viel Wichtigeres warten, als du....", bekundet er so frei und dezent emotional dabei. Ein weiteres Mal lenkt sich der Blick Searithiels zu Boden, dann aber wieder zum Magus selbst. Sie scheint wohl zu begreifen und es einzusehen, während die Unsicherheit noch in ihr tobt: "Ja. Ich verstehe was du meinst, auch... Na, gut ich warte. Aber ich behalte sie im Auge!" Der Magus nickt ihr zu in aller Höflichkeit und wieder in erquickender Knappheit: "Gut, gut. So soll es sein. Wenn du mich entschuldigst? Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Du aber... solltest dich vielleicht schlafen legen. Du siehst recht erschöpft aus. Du solltest ausgeruht sein, wenn sie hier eintreffen. Wir wissen ja nicht, wann es soweit sein wird." Searithiel nickt ein weiteres Mal, sich der Situation ergebend. Es bleibt ihr wohl auch nichts anderes in jenem Fall übrig, wenn sie sich selbst treu bleiben will und auch bis zum Schluss hin, in Geduld üben muss. "Ja, besser wäre das. Nun,... dann wünsche ich dir nach deinen Erledigungen eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Ja, die Müdigkeit schleicht sich in die erschöpfte Sin'dorei ein. Die Nachfrage, was er denn erledigen will, ebenso wodurch sich sein seltsames Verhalten begründet, erscheint ihr jetzt zu anstrengend. "Du auch Searithiel... du auch.... Verliere nicht die Hoffnung. Ich bin mir sicher, an dem Tag, ihrer Ankunft, wird es ein unvergesslicher Tag werden." Bericht von Ylvana Falkensturm * Von Ylvana Falkensturm Über dem Immersangwald ging die Sonne auf. Trotz des Abzugs der größeren und bedeuteren Streitmacht des Hauses war das Dorf Morgenluft, die Residenz des Hauses Abaeir, nicht unbelebt. Dutzende Dieneschaften und Wachen verrichteten ihren Diensten. Hoch auf der großen Terrasse des Anwesend stand die Oberin und richtete ihren Blick auf die sich erhebene Sonne. Anblick zur Sonne half ihr Ruhe zu finden und nachzudenken. Eine Form der Entspannung welche vielen Normalsterblichen schon nach kurzer Zeit viel Anstrengung abverlangte. Die Expedition des Hauses unter der Frührung der Triumviratsmitglieder Aimáre Thaer'Adore und Iarwaen Glirhuin in Feralas auf dem fernen Kontinent Kalimdor startete mit einem gewaltigen Fiasko. Ein Fiasko welches das vorzeitige Ende der Expedition hätte bedeuten können. Der Brief der Gromagistrix hatte sie erschüttert. Und auch die Tage darauf stattgefundene Unterhaltung mit ihr vertiefte ihren Verdacht, dass diese Expediton mehr ans Licht führen würde als alte Funde oder längst vergessene, waffenfähige Magie, auf welche die Oberin baute, dass sie gefunden werden. {C}Zuerst der Schiffbruch, dan die Bindung zwischen der Großmagistrix und Blutrittermeister Feuerschwinge und auch die zur Schau gestellte ... Neutralität ihrerseits gegenüber den Kaldorei schlugen ihr schwer auf den Magen. Möge die Kommandantin ihr wieder den Kopf zurecht rücken. Es herrscht Krieg. Möge die Expedition zu einem raschen Erfolg gebracht werden und endlich brauchbare Ergebnisse vorgebracht werden. Das Licht der Sonne wird sie führen. Auge um Auge, Feuer gegen Wasser, Abaeir gegen Elanores Entführer ...? * von Fiondir Dämmerstrahl Langsam schloss der Sin'dorei mit einem Seufzen den Buchdeckel des kleinen, handlichen Buches, welches in schlichtes, braunes Leder gebunden war. Eigentlich wollte er nie wieder so etwas wie ein "Tagebuch" führen. Andererseits war es doch seine Methode mit Krieg, Kampf, Mord und Todschlag umzugehen. Darüber reden wollte und konnte er einfach nicht. Niemand nahm einen Krieger ernst, der über seine schrecklichen Kampf-Erlebnisse rumweinte. Und es hatte auch niemanden zu intressieren. So schrieb er. Manchmal. Nur wenn es etwas war, dass Ihm wirklich nahe ging. Fiondir rollte sich auf seiner Hängematte vorsichtig beiseite. Nur kurz schrecke er hoch, als das kleine Tagebuch aus der Hängematte auf den Holzboden fiel. *Morgen... nicht mehr heute...*, dachte der Waldläufer nur, zog die Decke bis unter das Kinn. Die aufgeschlagenen Seiten... hätten folgende Geschichte preis gegeben: ... "Ich verließ die Unterkünfte und insgeheim ärgerte ich mich über gewisse Elfen die ich meine engsten vertraute nannte. Wieso reißt man sich für jemanden Ärmchen und Beinchen aus wenn man es mit einem Tritt in den Hintern gedankt bekommt? Ich wusste ich sollte diese Gedanken ruhen lassen und als ich Synia Sternendwinds Gesicht erblickte musste ich einfach unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie stand am Hauptweg der durch das Champ führte und als sie mich bemerkte lächelte sie mir zu. Rodney, ihr treuer Gefährte musterte das Bild und fing an mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln... Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Veldrana Nelda, nickte ihr knapp zu und wandte sich meiner Schülerin zu. Sonnenklinge geisterte vor dem Gebäude welches das Triumvirat bezogen hatten herum und wirkte auf mich wie ein kopfloses Hühnchen das nicht wusste wohin mit sich selbst. Und da oben sah ich ihn... Numanor Klingentänzer. Mein 'Mentor'. Ich achte Numanor sehr und bewundere ihn für deinen Charme bei den Frauen zu landen. Allerdings hat der alte mittlerweile Fel-lutschende Schürzenjäger einfach viel zu wenig Zeit. Ich drückte meinen Unmut über seinen 'verdorbenen' Zustand aus und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als dass Synia niemals auf den dämlichen Gedanken kam sich Mächte anzueignen, derer man sich einfach nicht bedienen sollte. Wahre Kraft erlangt man durch Training, eiserne Disziplin und den Glauben an sich selbst. Jede Macht die einem einfach 'geschenkt' wird, hat einen Harken. Mein Blick schwiff kurz hinauf gen einem magister mit dem ich nicht mal die selbe Luft atmen wollte. Ich frage mich manchmal ob er freundlicher zu mir wäre wenn ich ein 'fähiger Magister' wäre. Nein... wahrscheinlich ist es UNMÖGLICH Omduil Zaph'resz's Herz irgendwie zu erweichen, es sei denn... Ein roter Fleck den ich aus Augenwinkeln bemerkte, näherte sich. Als ich mich der Gestalt zu wandte, erinnerte ich mich an den Tag in den Pestländern. Die Sonne ging unter und sie saß ganz allein auf einer Mauer. Ich sah wie schrecklich es ihr ging und ich wollte meine Unsicherheit, meinen Frust und meine Verzweiflung mit ihr teilen. Ich gesellte mich zu Ihr und wir unterhielten uns lange...und ihre Augen glänzten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Eine wirklich hübsche Sin'dorei...Sie war stets sanft und nett zu mir... bis ich irgendwann aus Ihrem Blickfeld verschwand... fortan waren wir... Bekannte... Und doch war und blieb sie mir wichtig... auf eine seltsame Art und Weise der ...Freundschaft? „E-Elanore?!“ - Ich hörte die Worte aus mit herausplatzen und ich konnte mich nicht zügeln. Sie hielt inne, blickte in meine Richtung. Magister Zaph'resz schob sich vor mir auf den Weg. Ich dachte wirklich sie wäre entführt worden. Aber hier stand sie, als ob sie die ganze Zeit auf uns gewartet hätte. Ich wollte mich davon überzeugen dass sie wirklich ECHT war. Dass sie wirklich DA war. Doch als wir ihr näher kamen, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon als sei ein Dämon hinter ihrer Seele her. Ehe ich mich versah begann eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd... wieso hat eigentlich keiner auf einen der Schreiter auf gesattelt? Wenn wir zu weit weg waren, hielt sie inne, starrte zurück, schien auf uns zu warten. Es ist eine Falle. Das wusste jeder von uns. Und als wir sie nahe einer Ruinenstadt aus den Augen verloren war sich jeder von uns dessen bewusst. Wilde Diskussionen über weitere Vorgehensweisen wurden ausgefochten und mir brannte unter den Fingernägeln Elanore zu finden, zu fangen, sie zu fragen, wo sie all die Zeit gewesen war... Ich hätte sie dafür sogar anschießen lassen, von Synia, doch die Großmagistrix hielt mich sofort davon ab. Sie hatte sicher irgendwo recht... Der alte Griesgram bekam das Kommando erteilt und langsam und bedächtig folgten wir Elanore unter dem Schutz von Magieschilden in die Ruinen in die sie uns führte. Als ich die breiten, steinernen Treppen hinauf sah, spürte ich bereits ein unwohles Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Immer wieder lies ich den Blick nach hinten schweifen, wollte mich versichern dass jeder Magister einen Gardisten in seiner Nähe hatte. Ich selbst flankierte die Großmagistrix. Wir näherten uns einem Eingang in die Ruinen und das Gefühl machte es mir schwer zu atmen, drückte auf die Lungen. In mitten eines Brunnens hatte Searithiel Elanore schließlich Stellung bezogen und nur langsam näherten wir uns... „Ihr hättet nicht kommen dürfen...“ Ihre Stimme hallte in den Ruinen wieder und ein eiskalter Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken. Ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit lag in der Luft und ich wusste dass sie uns nicht freiwillig in eine Falle gelockt hatte, die eigentlich absolut offensichtlich gewesen war. Mein Verlangen ihr zu helfen überschlug sich regelrecht. Doch ehe ich den Gedanken fassen konnte, den Mund wieder zu öffnen um etwas zu sagen, verschwand sie plötzlich in einem Lichtblitz. An ihrer Stelle stand plötzlich ein Magister den ich lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte... das Erste mal war vor langer Zeit auf einem Einsatz in den verwüsteten Landen gewesen. Er war verletzt, kauerte an einem Fels... sah mich aus trüben, schwach wirkenden Augen an. Ich mochte ihn. Er war nicht wie die anderen Magister. Eher ruhig... besonnen und doch konzentriert und schlagfertig. Er. Er war zusammen mit Elanore eines Tages einfach weg gewesen. Dass er hier war musste bedeuten dass er sie entführt hatte. Ein Raunen und böswilliges Knurren ging um. Mein Blick blieb kurz an der erregten, eiskalten Miene von Zaph'resz hängen... Er liebte Searithiel und das wusste ich. Irgendwie zumindest... Sie liebte ihn... Wut quoll in mir empor und noch während böse Worte durch die Ruinen hallten, schoss ich mit gezückten Säbeln zu dem Brunnen empor. Es war mir egal wer er war. Er war der Feind und er musste zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden! Ich konnte die Rufe der Anderen nicht mehr hören. Für Abaeir! Für Searithiel! Doch eher unverhofft, klatschte ich gegen eine Eissäule, die vor mir aus dem Wasser emporschoss. Mein Schädel krachte hart gegen das Eis und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Die anderen schnellten mir nach... Das Spiel begann... Ein Eismagier in mitten eines Brunnens. Einen besseren Heimvorteil hätte der Magister sich kaum suchen können. Doch es schien wirklich nichts richtig zu helfen. Die Angriffe kamen nur schwerlich gegen die Eissäulen an, die der erfahrene, talentierte Magister beschwor um sich zu schützen. Selbst Kommando Angriffe mit den anderen Waldläufern brachten nicht viel. Irgendwie musste man etwas tun. Sonnenklinge zog sich in den Schutz eines Felsens zurück, hielt unsere Schilde aufrecht. Saleihn Glirhuin sprang direkt ins Wasser. Narr. Direkt vor die Augen des Feines! Und doch schlug der Ausbilder und Initiant der Blutritter sich, wie es einem waschechten Blutritter ziemte, standhaft und fast schon erhaben. Doch ich erlaubte mit keine Zeit zur Bewunderung. Irgendwie musste man den Magister in seiner Konzentration stören. Ich sah wie die Kommandantin auf der anderen Seite sich in den Hintergrund zurückzog um sich von hinten heranzuschleichen. Gute Idee. Ich tat es ihr gleich und schon bald erreichte ich zwischen Eisgeschossen und fallenden Kameraden den Magister als Erster. Ich wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Kurz nachdem er seinen Angriff ausgeführt hatte, stürmte ich aus meinem Versteck hervor um dem Magister auf den Rücken zu springen und zu versuchen ihm mit einem gezielten Griff in den Schwitzkasten die Luft zu nehmen. Meine Kameraden machten sich bereit zum Angriff. Selbst Zaph'resz holte alles raus was er hatte. Die Luft vibrierte vor Kampfesswut. Der Magister schüttelte sich. „Ring ihn nieder, Dämmerstahl!“ - Hörte ich unsere Kommandantin rufen. Ich vertraute auf den Schild. Der Elf wehrte sich, versuchte mich abzuschütteln. Ich sah wie Zaph'resz sich in grünes Feuer hüllte... grünes... Feuer? Ich kannte dieses Feuer. Lady Abaeir's Cousine hatte mir einst gedroht es mir um die Ohren zu feuern. Felfeuer. Dämonisches Feuer. Ein Feuer das alles verbrennen konnte. Mein Augen musste ein Ausdruck des Schreckens ins Gesicht gehuscht sein. Der Magister den ich noch eben fast im Griff hatte, leuchtete für einen winzigen Moment auf und als ich in meine Arme blickte, war er verschwunden und tauchte mit einem kurzen hellen aufblinken einige Meter vor mir im Brunnen wieder auf. Die Feuersbrunst des Magisters traf mich, statt den Magister. Die Flammen schlugen gegen den Schild. Ein Geräusch wie ein Glas das bracht, schallte in meinen Ohren und mit einem FAPP! Steckte der schwarze Pfeil Numanors, der eigentlich ebenfalls für den Verräter bestimmt war in meinem Magen. Keinen Augenblick später, bohrte sich ein weiterer Pfeil in meinen Leib. Ich ging zu Boden, fiel ins Wasser. Veldrana Nelda war diejenige die mich vor dem Ertrinken bewahrte und aus dem Kampffeld zog. Sie nahm sich meiner an, versorgte meine Wunden und neutralisierte so gut es ging die Vergiftung durch den schwarzen Pfeil Numanors. Mein Körper wurde taub. Kaum mehr kann ich beschreiben wie der feindliche Magister nun wirklich fiel. Ich sah ein Wasserelementar das erschienen war. Ich schickte Nelda fort. Sie war bei Kräften und einsatzfähig. Sie musste weiterkämpfen. Ich spürte noch wie mein Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug... Einen Tag später fand ich mich im provisorischen Larzarett im Champ wieder. " Bericht von Narwarion Sonnenklinge * Von Narwarion Sonnenklinge Ein schweres Seuftzen erfüllte den Raum des provisorischen Lazaretts. Narwarion drehte sich vom Schmerz gepeinigt auf der Liege hin und her. Seine Gedanken rasten und ließen ihm einfache keine Ruhe. Zu viel war an diesem Tag passiert, zu viel, was sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen wollte. In einer Reihe standen sie dort, machten sich breit aufzubrechen und endlich ihrer Aufgabe in Feralas nach zu gehen. Narwarion hatte den ganzen Tag schon kein gutes Gefühl gehabt aber abgesehen von seinem notorischen Dauernörgeln trug er nicht viel zu den Gesprächen bei. Er rieb sich durch die Augen. Nein, er wollte sich nicht erinnern, mühseelig drehte er sich auf der Liege und drückte die Augenlider fest aufeinander. Alles, bloß nicht dran denken, dann würde der Schmerz auch vielleicht aufhören. Ruinen, sehr große Ruinen und einige Oger lagen vor ihm. Die Großmagistrix murmelte bereits einen Zauber zum Schutz der Gruppe, Narwarion selbst stimmte ein und wenige Momente später waren sie für die Oger nicht mehr zu erkennen. Es hatte geklappt, Narwarion war selbst mehr als überrascht gewesen. Die Gruppe brach auf und mitten in der Ruine trennten sich die Wege der Hausmitglieder. Dieser Schmerz in seiner Schulter... diese Bilder. Was hatte er verbrochen, dass er so gepeinigt wurde. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tatsächlich es half einen Moment. Die Kommandantin, Rhalas, Kylar und er selbst standen vor einem eigenartigen Relikt der Vorzeit (Nein, nicht Omduil) Ein großer Kristall stand mitten in den Ruinen und schien keinen besonderen Zweck mehr zu erfüllen. Doch irgendwas war eigenartig an diesem Ort, die Gruppe wurde immer nervöser, hatte Einbildungen und sah Schatten die nicht dort waren, wo sie zu sein schienen. Rhalas zog panisch seine Waffe und sah sich entsetzt im Raum um. War da etwas? Wurden sie etwa beobachtet? Narwarion schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit der Untersuchung des Kristalls. Der weiße Kristall stand auf einem hölzernen Sockel, der mit sehr feinen Gravuren versehen war. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass dort eine Geschichte erzählt wurde, doch der Zahn der Zeit nagte zu sehr an dem Holz, als das man die Geschichte noch zu Ende lesen konnte. Erneut ein Schrei, ein panisches zucken. Dort war doch etwas! Ganz sicher... oder.. war es doch nur der Wind? Erst jetzt fiel die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf einen Stein, der unter dem Kristall lag. Narwarion nahm den Brocken in die Hände und untersuchte ihn. Erneut eine Geschichte.. allerdings waren nur zwei Bilder wirklich erkennbar, was hatte es mit diesem Stein nur auf sich. enervt legte der Magister eine Hand an den Kristall und begann zu murmeln. Ihm wurde schwummrig, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und plötzlich war alles klarer als zuvor. Dieser Kristall wurde eins zur Speicherung arkaner Magie genutzt, doch die Zeit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die gesammelte Magie ausströmte und sich in den Ruinen verbreitete. Der Magen des Magisters verkrampfte, in einem Ausbruch von Verzweiflung und Ungehorsam riet er davon ab tiefer in die Ruine zu gehen, doch man wollte nicht auf ihn hören, wie immer. Narwarion ballte die Fäuste, dieser Schmerz, er konnte nicht mehr liegen. Diese Bilder, er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Warum musste sowas immer gleichzeitig passieren. Langsamen Schrittes ging die Gruppe weiter, als Kylar plötzlich über den Griff einer zerbrochenen Klinge stolperte. Gemeinsam mit dem Magister wurde die Klinge untersucht, es stellte sich heraus, dass auf den Überresten der Klinge eine Verzauberung lag, doch war es niemandem aus der Gruppe möglich zu sagen für was diese gut war oder wann die Verzauberung überhaupt auf die Klinge gewirkt wurde. Die Kommandantin schickte Kylar zurück zur Großmagistrix und setzt ihre Reise nur noch in Begleitung der zwei anderen Elfen fort. Immer tiefer drangen die drei Elfen in die Ruine vor, nach einem längeren Fußmarsch erreichten sie schließlich einen alten Torbogen. Narwarion jammerte noch immer, doch seine Begleitung schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Widerwillig schritt Narwarion unter dem Torbogen her, ehe er sich, wie die beiden anderen umsah. Dort war es wieder, dieses Gackern. Ein Wichtel hockte auf dem Torbogen, genau über den Elfen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen, ehe er begann Steine in der Größe ausgewachsener Elfen auf die Gruppe zu werfen. Ein beherzter Sprung nach hinten und schon war Iarwaen in Sicherheit, doch anders als Rhalas und Narwarion bemerkte sie die Steine früh genug. Rhalas sprang zur Seite, er konnte seinem Stein zwar ausweichen, doch zersplitterte dieser auf dem Boden und einige Steinsplitter bohrten sich in das Gesicht des Elfen. Narwarion hingegen reagierte viel zu spät, er wollte ebenfalls zur Seite ausweichen, doch zu spät. Der große Stein traf seine Schulter und brach diese mit einem mehr als unschönen Geräusch. Gelähmt vom Schmerz stand der Magister in der Wurfbahn des Wichtels, Iarwaen sah den Stein auf ihn zufallen, machte einen Satz nach vorne und riss den Magister mit sich. Narwarion fiel auf seine Schulter und schrie vor lauter Schmerz auf, ehe er die Augen aufriss und über seine Schulter sah. Iarwaen lag in ihrer Kampfrüstung auf ihm und einige ihrer Rüstungsteile bohrten sich durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung direkt in sein Fleisch. Die Kommandantin packte sich den Magister und zerrte ihn unter den Torbogen unter dem Rhalas sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Unbewusst glitt die Hand des Magisters zu seiner Schulter, dieser unsagbare Schmerz wurde trotz des Verbandes und trotz der Lichtheilung nicht besser. Er verzog das Gesicht, wollte keinen Ton von sich geben, doch es war einfach unerträglich. Im Lager angekommen, kümmerte sich Lady Sonnenstolz direkt um die Wunden des Verletzten. Als die Kommandantin, sowie die Großmagistrix an ihm vorbei gingen und ihn aufforderten mitzugehen. Narwarion sah zur Lady Sonnenstolz und hoffte, dass diese ihm strikte Bettruhe verordnen würde, doch nichts geschah. Ein ungutes Gefühl übermannte Narwarion und widerwillig folgte er den beiden Damen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch das Zelt, lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis sich jemand seine Schulter ansehen würde. Er musste nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Koste es was es wolle.... Iarwaen beugte sich über den Magister, er lag am Boden, sein Rücken blutete. „Noch einen“, ertönte die Stimme der Großmagistrix. Mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Hass sah der junge Magister die Großmagistrix an, gequält richtete er sich auf und schloß die Augen, ehe der Riemen das achte Mal auf seinen Körper knallte, diesesmal genau auf seine Schulter. Narwarion riss die Augen auf und fiel zu Boden, der Schmerz übernahm seinen Körper, machte ihn unfähig auch nur noch ein Wort zu sprechen. Der Schmerz hielt nun schon Stunden an und es wurde einfach nicht besser. Warme Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf das Gesicht des Magisters, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht richtig geschlafen, doch er war froh, als er die schemenhafte Gestalt der Heilerin am Eingang sah. Mit einem Seufzter lies er sich auf das Kissen sinken.... Bericht von Rekan Feuerschwinge * Von Rekan Feuerschwinge Nur von einer Lampe erhellt, deren flackerndes Licht das Pergament vor Rekan beschien, saß er ruhig in der Nähe seiner Patienten. Kurz blickte er über die Bettreihen und fragte sich erneut wieso es soviele sein mußten, die Verletzungen, teils schwerwiegende, davon getragen hatten. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, dann begab er sich wieder an die Arbeit. "Blutrittermeister Rekan Feuerschwinge. Feralas. Wir zogen mit mehreren Gardisten und Magistern los. Angeführt wurde die Gruppe von Großmagistrix Aimáire Thaer'Adore und Magister Omduil Zaph'resz. Wir reisten nach Westen, immer auf der Hut vor plötzlichen Angriffen, doch war es eine, dem Licht sei Dank, ruhige Reise zu den Ruinen. Dort wurden wir in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Ich begleitete die Gruppe die angeführt würde von der Waldläuferin Veldrana. Ebenso waren ein junger, noch recht unnützer Magister Narwarion, anwesend, der seit Beginn der Expedition mehr Behinderung als Unterstützung war und eine junge Heilerin, Lady Saephora, in der ich bisher großes Potential gesehen habe was ihr Umgang mit Patienten und ihre Heilkünste anbelangt, auch wenn sie noch Erfahrung sammeln muss. Wir brachen also auf, während sich die andere Gruppe weiter nach Nordwesten bewegte, gingen wir in den Süden. Auf ein großes Gebäude, ein alter Mondtempel vermutlich, zu. Wenn ich auch zunächst skeptisch war, erwies sich der Zauber den Zaph´resz und die Großmagistrix webten, als effektiver Schutz vor den primitiven Augen und Ohren der Oger die die Ruinen für sich in Besitz genommen hatten. Als wir endlich den Tempel erreichten, war ich überwältigt. Einst musste er eine wahre Augenweide nachtelfischer Baukunst gewesen sein. Doch trotz der Zeit und Verwitterungen, konnte man immernoch erkennen wie prächtig er einst gewesen sein mußte. Wir gingen vorsichtig hinein und fühlten alle das etwas Seltsames hier war. Tatsächlich stellte es sich als ein marodierender Wichtel heraus, der uns mit alten zurückgelassenen Dingen bewarf. Schlußendlich konnten wir ihn vertreiben und gingen der Suche weiter nach. Die Gruppe fand eine Parierstange und Klingenfragmente, was wohl die archäologischen Forschungen vorranbringen wird. Interessanter war jedoch, was mir während der Wache vor dem Tempel in die Hände fiel. Nahe meines Fußes schlug Präzise ein Pfeil in den Boden, mit einer Nachricht. Ich übergab diese später der Großmagistrix und erwähnte den Vorfall gegenüber den anderen nicht. Es ist nie gut Sorge zu schüren, wo sie unbegründet ist und eher hinderlich wäre. Also kehrten wir recht bald zum Ausgangsort unserer Suche zurück und warteten dort auf die andere Gruppe." Kurz innehaltent betrachtete Rekan sein Werk. Es war kurz und prägnant in seinen Augen und sollte alles erfassen was irgendwo einen Wert hatte über das was passierte. Er streckte sich und ließ seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln mit einem Knacken lockern, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war müde und die letzten Tage hatten nicht viel dazu beigetragen wieder viel Energie zurück zu gewinnen. Mit einem Schmunzeln blickte er zur Seite. Ein kleiens Eichhörnchen schlief auf seinem großen Beutel in dem er diverse Heilutensielien aufbewahrte. Das kleine Tier war in den Ruinen gegen seinen Stiefel gerannt und sie hatten es mitgenommen um es eigentlich wieder, so es sich vom dem Schreck erholt hatte, zurückkehren könnte. Scheinbar gefiel es dem kleinen Nager bei Rekans Sachen zu gut und bisher war es nicht in die Wälder zurückgekehrt. Sehnsüchtig schaute er nach oben als er das leise Ächzen der Holzbretter wahrnahm. Vermutlich war Aimáire wieder wach und ging grübelnd umher. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Sie nahm dies alles zu sehr auf ihre Schultern, aber sie war ein Sturkopf und ließ sich ungern etwas sagen. Er hoffte sie würde sich bald wieder hinlegen um dringend benötigten Schlaf und Ruhe zu finden. Er seufzte leise und schrieb die letzten Zeilen. "Wir kehrten schlussendlich ohne Verluste und, nur von einigen kleinen Blessuren Einiger abgesehen, unversehrt zurück ins Lager. Ich bin zuversichtlich das unsere Funde dem Projekt zu Gute kommen und dass wir bald in unsere Wälder zurückkehren können. Rekan Feuerschwinge, Blutrittermeister und Gardist während der Expedition." Mit einem schnellen Schwung seiner Hand unterstrich er seine Unterschrift und rollte das Pergament dann zusammen. Kurz überlegte er es direkt zu Aimáire zu bringen, aber dann würde sie es vermutlich dazu benutzen noch länger wach zu bleiben. Morgen war ausreichend, er hatte sich noch um die Patienten zu kümmern und Aimáire würde irgendwann schon wieder ins Bett gehen. So das Licht will, würden bald wie der alle bereit für die Rückreise sein. Bisher waren zu viele veretzt worden, Rekan hoffte inständig und betete dafür, dass keine weiteren Rückschläge Einzug halten würden... Er atmete tief durch, erhob sich und ging ans Werk um den Verwundeten jede mögliche Hilfe und Erholung zu geben die in seiner Macht stand. *''Synia Sternenwind'' Ein Blick in den Himmel, zwischen den Bäumen durch. Ein leiser Seufzer und dann ein Blick in das Lazarett. Nachdenklich über das, was die Tage los gewesen war, stand Synia auf ihrem Posten vor dem Gebäude am Hang. An ihrer Seite wie immer ihr Fuchs Rodney, der leise winselte. Vor den Ruinen in Feralas standen sie, beobachteten die Gegend genau. Überall waren diese stinkenden...Oger. Na, ja... es ist immerhin ihre Heimat. Synia schütteltde leicht den Kopf. Irgendwie mussten sie an ihnen vorbei, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Mürrisch beobachtete Synia in Gedanken die herum streunenden Hyänen der Oger. Die Magister entschieden sich schließlich für einen magischen Schutzwall, der die Gruppe unsichtbar und unhörbar machen sollte. Neugierig beobachtete die junge Sin'dorei dabei die Handhabung der anderen, wie sie den Wall zogen. Als der Zauber erfolgreich über die Gruppe gelegt wurde, zogen sie los um die Ruinen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Dabei wurden zwei Gruppen gebildet. Sie, Priesterin Sonnenstolz uns Waldläuferin Nelda waren in der einen Gruppe - Kommandantin Glirhuin, der Anwärter Sturmschwung, Waldläufer Todeskline und Magister Sonnenklinge in der zweiten Gruppe. Dabei wurde beschlossen, dass die Großmagistrix, außerhalb der Ruinen den Zauber aufrecht erhalten soll, während der Magister Sonnenstolz mit seiner Gruppe, den Zauber innerhalb aufrecht erhält. In zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, gingen die drei Elfen tiefer in die Ruinen hinein, als ein Urtum sie beobachtete und zu einem Gespräch verwickelte. Lady Sonnenstolz übernam das Reden und überzeugte den Urtum schließlich davon, das sie nichts böses beabsichtigten sondern nur rein der Forschung halber umsehen wollten. Murrend lies der Baum sie ziehen, mit den Worten das sie keine Hilfe von ihm erwarten sollten, jedoch mit der Ermahnung, das das Eile geboten war. Also zog die Gruppe weiter. Nicht sehr weit entfernt, bemerkte die Gruppe plötzlich etwas... als würde sie beobachtet werden.... Kurz darauf, konnte man etwas hören. Es klang wie eine Warnung. Jedoch nicht an die Elfen gerichtet. Misstrauisch wurden weitere Schritte gegangen - blieben dann erneut stehen, als Rodney scheinbar etwas ausgemacht hatte und in dessen Richtung starrte. Neugierde und Misstrauen machte sich breit. Synia legte die Hand an ihren Bogen, für den Fall der Fälle. Dann raschelte es und...! Ein Eichhörnchen sprang aus dem Gebüsch! Flüchtend vor einer Schlange, die ebenfalls aus dem Gebüsch ragte. Das Eichhörnchen machte einen Satz, um vor der Schlange zu flüchten. Sprang dabei einmal auf den Kopf des Fuchses und versuchte dann über Waldläuferin Nelda hinweg zu flüchten. Scheinbar hatte dieses aber die Flugbahn verschätzt und landete im Gesicht der Elfe. Quiekend hampelte das Tier herum und zerkratzte somit ihr Gesicht. Priesterin Sonnenstolz bemerkte schließlich dann noch etwas im Gebüsch und ging näher heran. Sie hob etwas auf, eine Art Steintafel. Lesen konnte es keiner, doch es sah wichtig aus, und man beschloss es mit zunehmen. Weiter hineingehend in die Ruinen von Feralas, rannte Rodney plötzlich weiter hinein. Da Synia wusste, das sie sich auch ihren FUchs verlassen konnte, rannte sie mit, sowie der Rest der Gruppe. An einem Tunnel blieben sie dann stehen und hatten bemerkt, dass Rodney das Eichhörnchen, welches er eben gejagt, und nun gefangen hatte. Beim Betreten des Tunnels, hörte die Gruppe eine seltsame Stimme. Nicht gefährlich. Eher von sanfter Natur. Misstrauisch schauten sie sich um. Es könnte ja eine Falle sein. Sie entschlossen sich dann doch als geschlossene Gruppe voran zu schreiten. Immer tiefer hinein führte der Weg bis sie schließlich an einer Halle angekommen waren. Sie war hell erleuchtet, Lagerfeuerartige Bestände die lichterloh brannten. Jedoch war niemand zu sehen. Plötzlich wankte etwas hinter den Elfen heran. Ein Oger! Er rammte die Gruppe an, dabei gingen Waldläuferin Nelda und Priesterin Sonnenstolz zu Boden. Irritiert sah sich der Oger um, denn durch den Zauber der Magister waren sie ja schließlich unsichtbar. Der Oger tastete sich voran in die Richtung in der er vermutete, das dort etwas war. Synia schnellte auf Priesterin Sonnenstolz zu und zog sie zu sich, ehe sie zusammen mit ihr, vor dem Oger, rückwärts gingen. Es kam zum Kampf und der Oger versuchte die Gruppe in die Knie zu zwingen. Doch der Oger traf Priesterin Sonnenstolz mit der Hand und schleuderte sie ein paar Meter weg. Der Sieg ging jedoch an die Gruppe, und wurde mit einem weiteren Artefakt belohnt. Wieder ertönte eine Stimme. Diesmal bedrohlicher.... Die Gruppe entschloss, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Auf dem Weg nach oben, waren plötzlich überall Pflanzen, Kreaturen, die die Gruppe bedrohlich zu nahe rückten, jedoch wieder von einem Geräusch scheinbar zurück gehalten wurden. Bericht der Expedition vom 9.Tag * Von Iszharia Eisenrabe Dies ist ein Bericht der Expedition vom 9.Tag des 4. Monats. Er ist aus einer speziellen Sicht geschrieben. Iszharia stand auf einem der unzähligen Hügel in Feralas. Der warme Wind strich umschmeichelnd durch ihr blaues, mittlerweile kürzer geschnittenes Haar. Sie sann dort der Vergangenheit nach. Heute wie auch schon die letzten Jahre. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Leben das zwar nicht so aufregend wie das großer Helden dennoch verlustreich genug war. Ihre Gedanken fielen auf einen Zeitpunkt vor dem Kataklysmus zurück. Einen Zeitpunkt als schon einmal eine Gruppe der Sonnenkinder durch die heiligen Wälder streifte, eine Gruppe der gleichen Sonnenkinder unter selbem Banner. "Sie werden nicht verhandeln, sie sind getrieben von ihrer Sucht und ihren finsteren Gedanken. Und wenn du schon diese Order geben musst, dann gehe nicht selbst. Du bist die Kommandantin. Du bist zu wichtig." Diese Unterhaltung zuckte wie ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf und sie verzog das einstmals vielleicht sanfte Gesicht zu einer traurigen Grimasse. Atalaya, ihre große Schwester und Kommandantin einer Spähertruppe der auch sie angehörte, hatte nur sanft gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt. "Wenn dem so ist wie du sagst kleine Schwester, ist es besser wenn ich meine Untergebenen und dich schütze indem ich selbst gehe." Das hatte die weißhaarige Kriegerin gesagt und das Funkeln in ihren Augen wie auch das verschmitzte, listenreiche Lächeln hatten Iszharia wie jeden anderen Einspruch einlegenden Wächter davon überzeugt das ihre Kommandantin wohlbehalten und erfolgreich zurückkehren würde. Doch sie kam nie zurück. An einer Senke in der Nähe von Eldre'Thalas hatte man ihre Waffen gefunden. Ihr Schwert und ihre Gleve, ebenso einige Rückstände von Blut. Sie selbst hatte anschließend das Kommando übernommen und damit begonnen nach einem Verbleib ihrer Schwester suchen zu lassen. Jedoch war die einzige Antwort die sie je erhaltzen hatte die, das die Sin'dorei wie sich dieser dreckige Abklatsch der einstigen Glorie der Nachtelfen nannten abgezogen waren. Eine Gefangene in ihrer Mitte. Iszharia hatte nie damit gerechnet ihre Schwester wiederzusehen oder auch nur damit das diese eine Gefangenschaft der Magiesüchtigen lange genug erdulden würde das sie erretet werden könnte. Sie war zu stolz und ihr Wissen über verschiedene militärische Stellungen zu groß als das sie sich selbst das Leben in Folter erlaubt hätte. Und dennoch war der Funke an Hoffnung in ihr nie erloschen...bis jetzt, besser gesagt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Blutelfen erneut nach Feralas kamen, zum Teil unwissend was vor Jahren hier geschah. Iszharia hatte sie vorgewarnt und mit ihrer Anführerin, einer eitlen, kindlich naiven Elfe gesprochen. Sie wussten nichts von Atalaya oder der Tatsache das sie hier vor einigen Jahren bereits die Ruhe des Landes gestört hatten, sie würden aber auch nicht abziehen. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und die stattliche Kaldorei wandte sich ihrer Begleiterin zu. "Sie kommen Iszharia." Sofort schoss ein grimmiges Lächeln über die Lippen der Wächterin und sie nickte. Diese Elfen waren doch tqatsächlich so vermessen zu denken das eine Reise auf offenen Wegen den Augen der Kinder Elunes verborgen blieb. Nungut, sollte ihre Narretei ihren Tod einläuten. Die Zeit für Gnade war eh vorbei. So schlichen Kommandantin und Begleiterin langsam zu einem geneigten Beobachtungsposten und sahen die Blutelfen vor sich. Zwei ihrer Magier kanalisierten einen Zauber. Ein alter, grimmig wirkender Zauberer und die junge Anführerin. Vor Iszharias Augen entschwanden alle der Elfen außer den beiden kanalisierenden, es konnte nur ein billiger Trick sein. So zogen sie zurück zu ihrer Stellung und informierten ihren eigenen Magier. Zwar waren die Hochgeborenen in Iszharias Augen verdammte Mörder die diese zweite Chance nicht wirklich verdienten, dennoch waren ihre Fähigkeiten sehr nützlich. Vor allem wenn es darum ging die närrischen Sin'dorei zu lenken. Schnell war der Zauber des erfahrenen Magiers gewirkt und Iszharia, ihrerseits verborgen vor den Augen der feinde schlich los. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt diese Narren, dennoch war die Zeit für Vergeltung nicht gekommen. Iszharia konzentrierte sich auf die Gruppe die dem von ihr geplanten Weg am nächsten war. Ihr Anführer, der Verderbte war gefährlich. So durfte sie sich nicht auf ihre magische Tarnung sondern ebenso auf ihre Fähigkeiten in der Tarnung berufen. Sie waren an dem ersten Ruinenkreis angekommen, so gab sie das Zeichen, einen Pfiff der ihre Vertreterin erreichen und für die Ohren der Naturfremden Fremdlinge als nichts weiter als ein Vogelschrei gelten würde. Diese gab daraufhin den Befehl an einen zweiten Magier weiter, die Illusion konnte beginnen. Einer der Elfen, irgendein junger Gelehrter fand Schriften auf den Ruinen die auf einen Transport hindeuteten der hier vor dem Krieg der Ahnen stattgefunden haben musste. Das sollte in Iszharias Augen vollends reichen. Die Magiesüchtigen Narren würden jeder Spur von einem Artefakt folgen wie Motten dem Licht. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Sie verstanden nicht, anscheinend waren die Hinweise nicht deutlich genug. Ein weiterer Pfiff und der Magier konzentrierte sich auf den Verderbten, den Blinden, den der so war wie der Verräter. Er sah eine Illusion. Die Illusion einer Priesterin der Elune die den Transport beobachtete der über die Runen angekündigt war. Dies schien zu wirken. Ebenso wie das präparierte Lagerfeuer das die Sin'dorei auf der Hut sein lies. Sie bewegten sich weiter in die Ruinen hinein. Eneut lies Iszharia über den Magier eine Illusion erschaffen. Diesmal konnten fast alle sie sehen. Der Artefakttransport gin in die Berge. Sie folgten ihm doch zwei kamen vom Weg ab und schienen woanders zu suchen. Eine Tatsache mit deren Möglichkeit sie sich befasst hatte. Darum waren vereinzelte Wächterinnen postiert worden die bestimmte Stellen bewachten. Dies würde den Elfen nur wenig Wahl lassen. Vor oder zurück. Mehr gab es nicht. doch die Sin'dorei überraschten sie. Der Verderbte schien ihre List zu durchschauen. Sie gingen zurück, suchten an einem anderen Ort. So gab es nur noch eine letzte Chance für Iszharias Plan. Und diese war riskant. Kurz bevor die Elfen die Ruinen erreichten hatte sie eine der Mauern präpaieren lassen, eine Nachricht hatte auf dieser gestanden. Geschrieben in der Sprache der Blutelfen, unterschrieben von einem Mitglied ihrer Archäologischen Akademie. Diese Nachricht würde die Elfen entweder direkt zu ihrem Ziel bringen oder aber einer von ihnen wusste, das es dieses Mitglied nicht gab, oder wenn es dieses doch gab, das es noch lebte. Einer der blutelfischen Krieger fand die Nachricht und las sie vor. Es war ein Mann mit einer großen Stangenwaffe. Und anscheinend hatte sie Glück. Die Nachricht wurde mit Vorfreude aufgenommen. Die vierte Elfe, eine die Iszharia nur als dümmlich oder naiv betrachten konnte, erinnerte sich sogar noch an den Namen der Ruinen und wo diese liegen sollten. Mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln auf ihren dunklen Lippen rannte Iszharia gen den Graunebelruinen. Die Sonnenkinder würden sicher bald folgen. Und wirklich, das taten sie. Imposant, gefährlich, mysteriös musste dieser verdorbene Ort auf sie wirken und sie selbst konnte dies nur zu gut verstehen. Auch sie überkam immer ein Schauer in der Nähe dieser Ruinen. Die Elfen liefen genau auf ihr Ziel zu. Eine im Boden verborgene Truhe, bewacht von einer Illusion. Sie mussten diese wohl ausgelöst haben. Denn sie hielten sich ihre Köpfe, zogen ihre Waffen und kämpften. Sie fochten einen Kampf gegen einen unsichtbaren Magier in der Zait als diese Ruinen noch voller Pracht und in ihrer Blüte standen, bis dieser von einer ebenso illusionären Mondpriesterin erschlagen wurde. Iszharia konnte die Gier in den grünen, verdorbenen Augen der Blutelfen sehen als diese die Truhe aufnahmen, unwissend das in ihr der Schlüssel zu ihrem eigenen Verderben war. Der geplante, magische Puls stellte nur noch sicher das die Blutelfen wirklich ein magisches Relikt von unglaublichem Wert gefunden hatten. Sie gingen zurück zu ihren Kameraden zum Teil verletzt und geschunden. Doch das war wichtig. Ohne Wiederstand hätten sie die Falle der Nachtelfen noch gerochen. Iszharia war zufrieden. Und genauso schnell und sicher brachten ihre Schritte sie zurück auf ihren Spähposten. Eine lange Zeit blickte sie den abreisenden Elfen hinterher und lächelte versonnen. Atalayas Tod würde nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Die Trauer die die Kaldorei übermannte verging für eine gewisse Weile, ehe sie sich ihrer Vertrauten zuwandte. "Sie haben was sie finden sollten. Sag der Mondpriesterin bescheid und bereite die Soldaten vor. Wir lassen ihn noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihren "Schätzen". Danach sollen sie Elunes Gerechtigkeit kennenlernen." Die Vertraute nickte, lächelte wohl wissend was dies für ein Moment für Iszharia war. Wieder wehte der warme Wind des tropischen feralas durch die blauen Haare der Nachtelfe, genauso wie einige Stunden zuvor. Doch diesmal brachte er Siegewillen anstatt von rauer mit sich. Alles war so gekommen, wie es kommen sollte. Kategorie:Revier:Feralas Kategorie:Haus Abaeir